


The Many Benefits of an Injured LLBFF

by giantessmess



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey look guys, I fixed episode 4.07! Kind of. Jane is injured from that jogging incident (that was really caused by Angie Harmon, but whatever). Maura decides to take care of her. And interrogate her about Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Benefits of an Injured LLBFF

Maura hadn’t expected it, but there were some benefits to Jane being immobile. Yes, she did complain a great deal, but her whiny toddler side only came out to play when it was just the two of them. Put anyone other than Maura in the room and she was making jokes about it, pretending to be all butch like she damaged her ligament ripping apart wild tigers. And there was something adorable about it, the way Jane’s façade fell when Maura examined the injury. The way she pouted and waved her hands, her voice rough as she muttered some expletive.

“Now the goddamn fucking remote’s all the way over there! I mean, what is my life?” Jane let out a slow, annoyed breath but her voice came out pleading. “Maura, please please please with sugar on top?”

The benefits? Well, they were having Jane stay with her, because who else would be pushy enough to make her relax? To get her to eat? To keep the hospital on speed-dial as a threat?

“Forgive me for ever moving it,” Maura said dryly. She waltzed over, delivering said remote into Jane’s outstretched hand. Jane mouthed a silent thank you, and Maura couldn’t suppress a smile.

“You’re only welcome if you behave yourself.”

“Hey, after this I owe you like a year’s worth of slave duties. Collect any time.”

The thought made Maura a little giddy, but Jane didn’t seem aware of the flirtatious undercurrent going on between them. Like always.

“I don’t have any use for a slave.”

“Really?” Jane said.

“Do you have anything available in the wine category?”

Jane laughed. “We’ll see.”

Maura sat on the couch next to her, placing a hand on Jane’s elevated leg. Jane’s mouth quirked a little, but her eyes stayed on the TV.

“You can use my laptop to call him, while you’re here,” she said. Jane shot her a confused look.

“Sorry, what?”

“Your boyfriend, Jane. I assume you have a number of appointments set up.”

“I guess and—wait they’re not ‘appointments’. It’s more romantic than that.”

“I’m not getting into this one again.”

“Look ok, maybe I did get more enthusiastic after he left.”

“Can we examine that sentence?” Maura asked. “Listen to your word choice there.”

“Whatever happened to _absence makes the heart grow fonder_?”

“Just because it exists as a phrase in common vernacular doesn’t make it scientifically provable,” Maura muttered. “Besides, ‘fonder’ implies the heart was ‘fond’ in the first place.”

“No, come on. It’s plenty fond.”

“Fond enough to rarely ever mention him.”

“Jesus, Maura. Don’t hold back or anything.”

“You won’t like what I have to say if I do that.”

“Really?” Jane said. “You mean there’s more?”

The downside to having Jane immobile and in her house, in Maura’s specific house, was the problem she had with lying. Yes, she’d gotten better at fudging the truth at times, at saying almost-truths and not falling into a heap of hyperventilation. But Jane was looking at her in a way that made her physically hurt. She tried to steel herself for it.

“You deserve better,” she said.

“Yeah,” Jane replied, sounding annoyed. “You may have said that a few dozen times.”

“Apparently I should say it a few more.”

“No, look. You don’t get it, what we have…”

“You mean when he’s here, or when he’s separated from you by an ocean?”

Jane let out a breath, her mouth growing thinner. But her voice wavered when she spoke.

“Stop.”

“Don’t you even think about it?” Maura asked softly.

“About Casey? Of course I do.”

“No,” Maura said, growing sick of it. Tired of it. Exhausted by it. “About why you feel the way you do.”

Jane stared at her with a mixture of confusion and fear, but even as she did she shook her head.

"Maura."

“Jane.”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Do this.” Jane’s voice was lower, quieter. She swallowed and returned Maura’s gaze, Maura had to remind herself to breathe.

“Do what, Jane?”

They were staring. The moment was perfectly still, but the tension had gotten to the point where Maura could barely process a thought. Could barely stand to sit still. Jane shook her head once, like she was disagreeing with her own body as she leant forward. The force of it, of Jane, made Maura let out a surprised sound. The kiss was rough and hard, all tongues and hot mouths and Jane gasping as she pushed Maura onto the couch. Her heart was hammering, and Jane began to kiss her neck, her body pressing heavily against Maura’s. Suddenly, Jane let out a series of swear words, jerking away. Wincing.

“Jane?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Jane was cradling her foot, biting her lip and blinking back tears. Maura placed a hand on Jane’s back.

“Did I…?”

“No, I mean yes,” Jane winced. “I mean I got a little too excited and…” she blushed and Maura smirked.

“I didn’t mind.”

Jane laughed, still seemingly out of breath. The pain was leaving her expression and she chanced a look in Maura’s direction.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this, aren’t we?”

“I’d say so.”

Jane nodded, but she leant back again against the couch.

“Can we do it tomorrow?”

Maura smiled, she gave in to the temptation and curled up next to Jane, placing a head on her shoulder. Jane let out a contented sigh and Maura closed her eyes.

“Wake me up if you need anything?”

Jane didn’t answer, she simply wrapped an arm around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I wanted to write something funny. But this episode had Casey in it and I just didn't feel like pretending it didn't exist. And Casey makes the funny hard.


End file.
